Happiest Hell On Earth
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas, Crowley, Gabriel, Charlie, and Lucifer get zapped onto a flight to Disney World, Florida by an unknown force, and much to their discomfort, Charlie persuades them to go for a week for her birthday.
1. Plane Ride?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just found out I'm going to Disney World in a month, so I got inspired to write this. This is an alternate opening to season 9, with obvious AU elements to it, (the characters who are magically alive in this). Enjoy :)**

Sam and Dean woke up in the bunker, to a very high pitched noise.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted, and Sam came out of his room, cringing and covering his ears. "What's going on?!" he shouted, and Sam shrugged. They ran out to the living room, where glasses were starting to break, and suddenly, their vision went white.

"Sam?!" "Dean!"

* * *

_"We will touch down in about 45 minutes, folks, we would like to express our gratitude to you for flying with us."_

Sam came to to the sound of a voice, shaking his head and frowning. Dean groaned as his eyes opened too, and the two looked around. Sam's frown got deeper as he suddenly sat up, hitting his head on the roof of the plane.

The plane?

"Ow... dude," Sam mumbled, looking around, and turned to find Dean looking horrified. "S-Sam..." he stuttered, gripping the seats. "Why the hell are we on a plane?" "How should I know?" "What's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked, and Sam shrugged. "I just remember waking up to a loud noise... then nothing."

They looked around, Dean cursing under his breath. "I hate flying," he said, and Sam grinned, remembering this. As they were trying to adjust, they heard a noise from the seats behind them.

"Wha- What the bloody hell am I doing here? Bollocks!" They heard the man behind them stop a stewardess. "Well, now that I'm here, do you have any scotch, by any chance, love?"

They looked at each other, and frowned. "Crowley?" they asked, and turned around, finding a very disoriented looking King of Hell. "Uh...hello boys," he said uneasily, glancing around, "What's going on?" "We have no idea," Sam scoffed. "And we wouldn't tell you if we did," Dean grumbled under his breath.

"Good to see you too, squirrel. We're on a plane..." Crowley said, "But how?" "We'll send you a telegram when we figure that out," Dean said sarcastically. Crowley sent him a snarky stare, and Sam stopped the stewardess. "Excuse me- where is this plane going?"

She looked at him funny. "Didn't you buy the ticket?" "Uh..." "He has amnesia," Crowley commented, and Sam rolled his eyes, looking back at her. "Yeah... it's...uh, acting up again!" The stewardess nodded slowly. "We're on our way to Orlando." "Orlando? For what?" Dean asked. She smiled brightly. "Disney World!"

All three paled, and Crowley hit his head against the seat. "This cannot be happening." "This must be Gabriel," Sam said, fists clenched, and they suddenly heard a voice.

"You boys called?" They turned, to find a guy with sunglasses sprawled across two seats, blowing pink bubbles with the gum he was chewing. "Gabriel! You put us back right now, or I'll deep-fry your wings for dinner!" Dean growled. The short, golden haired man laughed.

"As much as I would love to credit myself for doing this to you, I am also a victim of this weirdness." Sam frowned. "What?" "Then who dropped us here?" Crowley asked, "They can't do this to me! I'm the bloody king of hell!" This got a few stares from families around them.

Dean suddenly spotted a familiar looking head of fire-engine red hair.

"Charlie?" he called, and her head turned, revealing their friend, looking more than a little disturbed. "Oh my god," she said, hurrying over and sitting down next to them, "You guys! That's why things are strange. Where am I?" Sam smirked. "On your way to Disney World, apparently."

Charlie sort of smiled for a moment, then she shook her head. "But... how did we get here?" "Nobody knows," Crowley said, rolling his eyes.

Just then, they all heard the unmistakable voice of someone they knew at the other end of the plane.

"I don't understand... what is the difference between the Mickey Mouse hummus and chips and the Minnie Mouse hummus and chips? Is the latter in any aspect smaller?" "Hiya, Castiel!" Gabriel called, and a very confused looking guy came over, holding a menu. "How did all of you get here? The last thing I remember was having my grace taken from me... how am I here?" "The million dollar question," Crowley groaned.

"Why is he here?" Cas angrily asked, pointing at Crowley. "Look, Cas, we don't know why we're here, okay?" Dean said, "Sit down." "So, anyone else gonna pop up?" Gabe asked, looking around the plane for people they know.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" a voice said, and they all turned. "No," Sam breathed, and squeezed his eyes shut. He reopened them, but the blonde was still there.

"Sammy! Long time no see! And Dean of course... you've grown! I'd pinch your cheek, but... that would be kinda awkward," he shrugged. Castiel frowned, getting back up as he bored holes into him. "Lucifer." "Okay, I could've tolerated you bunch," Dean said, "But him?"

"Lucifer?" Charlie squeaked, "As in... the devil?" "At your service," the archangel smiled. She sighed.

"We're catching the next flight back home," Dean affirmed, and Sam nodded. "Wait..." Charlie said excitedly, having a revelation, "This is the perfect opportunity to take a vacation together!" "A vacation?" Dean repeated, "Charlie, are you okay?"

She shoved him. "It's my birthday in three days... I don't know, I mean... it would be fun, I guess." Gabriel smirked as the bunch groaned.

Crowley cut in. "Sorry, darling, I'm booked. I've got my weekly torture sessions, personal time. So, I'll be making my departure now." He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. Gabe nodded. "You should have known that our power doesn't have any effect around here." "Balls," Dean commented, and Sam laughed.

He looked to Cas. "Cas? Is your mojo gone too?" "Like I said, I fell, Dean. Metatron took my grace." "Metatron!" Sam suddenly said, "Oh my god! He must have put us here to get us out of the way!" "How could he have found us?" Dean asked. "He is extremely powerful," Cas said. Charlie nodded. "Okay, I'm just going to pretend I know what's going on."

"It would take far too long to explain," Cas explained to her, and she sighed again. "I'd really like to spend my birthday with you guys... since, you know, we're already on our way there...and there's a new Star Wars exhibit..." She tried to use the guilt approach. "And after my mom you know, fully died, I just..." She tried her best to look innocent and hopeful.

"There's not much we can do without them having their powers," Sam said, and Dean exhaled. "Okay. Jesus, fine. One week, no more. If we stay longer than six friggin' days in that place, I will blow Cinderella's head off with a 44."

Lucifer laughed, and Gabe leaned back out of the conversation as the decision was made, putting in ear buds and getting out a magazine. It was no chip off his shoulder to spend a week with some 'old friends' at the happiest place on earth.

"Uh, do I have any say in this?" Crowley asked, and they all shouted 'No!' at the same time. "Damn," he muttered, and his scotch on the rocks came.

The plane hit a bump, and turbulence ensued, causing Dean to clench his jaw and shout, "Shit!" A frowning parent turned around with her child in front of them, and Sam stifled a laugh. "We're very sorry, ma'am. He's scared of flying."

"I am not," Dean assured. "Oh, he is," Sam nodded, and Dean stared out the window begrudgingly. Charlie smiled to herself. This might be a pretty fun birthday.

*Bump* *Rattle*

"DAMNIT!"

* * *

When the plane touched down, everyone got out. Crowley walked the other way, away from the group. "Oh no," Dean said, shaking his head, "We're all in this together." Crowley scoffed. "Can't I use the bathroom?!" "That's not what you were doing," Lucifer pointed out.

Crowley sighed, and tried one last time by looking at Sam. "Moose?" he asked, trying his best to look innocent to be let out of this birthday obligation.

"Sorry, Crowley. You're coming with us." The demon frowned, and reluctantly followed. "Alright, Charlie, you seem to know your way around this type of thing. Where are we staying?" Sam asked. "Oh no. I'm not staying in some loony bin Disney hotel," Dean said.

"The Pop Century resort," Charlie told Sam meekly, who programmed it into his GPS. Dean raised his eyebrows at her, and she bit her lip. "It's not... overly sickening or anything."

When they got there, Dean almost had a coronary. Crowley too, for that matter. "I can't do this," they said, and Sam patted Dean on the back. "Dude. You like Star Wars and Avengers, right?" "Yeah..." "They have that at the park."

"I could start the apocalypse again if you want," Lucifer offered, "If you need a good excuse to duck out of this one." "NO!" The devil chuckled, and Cas crossed his arms, wanting to get out of the car.

They got out, and surveyed the hotel grounds, inspecting the different themes. There was a 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, and 90s section.

"Oh, we are so staying in the 70s," Dean grinned, and Sam frowned. "Uh, yeah. Okay. But what about the 90s? That's when computers came out!"

"What about the sixties?" Crowley asked in admiration, "Lovely vibe." "I vote 70s," Gabriel said, "Music was the best." "Oh, but the 80s were so rad," Lucifer added, "Devil worship was really picking up then."

They scowled at him, and looked to Cas for his opinion. "I prefer a... more renaissance era." Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't order off the menu. It's either 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, or 90s, feathers." "Ah... then I would choose the 1950s."

"Charlie?" "Uh..." she thought for a second, "Star Wars came out in the 70s. That's kind of a deal sealer," she shrugged with a smile, and Dean smirked as they went in.

Sam and Dean went up to the counter. "Hi. One room, king sized bed?" she asked, and Dean looked down. "Uh, we're-" "They are adorable, aren't they?" Crowley interrupted, smiling. "Yes, it's their first anniversary." The lady smiled, and Dean elbowed Crowley so hard he gasped.

"Heh, yeah. We're brothers." She stared at them. "But not- we're not...like... okay, can we just get a 70s room for 7?" "So, a deluxe room with three master beds?" "Uh... let's get two deluxe rooms." She nodded. They got the keys, and went up to the fourth floor. Dean did a belly flop on one bed, and Sam tossed what little things he had with him on another.

"Okay, so we can fit 3 per room, with 4 in one." "Okay so, how about me, Sam, Charlie, and you can sleep in our room too, Cas," Dean said, but the angel shook his head. "I will stay in the other room, as if we let the King of Hell and his former successor sleep in the same room as a trickster angel, this place will be ash in the morning."

Sam laughed. "You got a point. Alright. Wh-" "Thanks for the sleepover invitation, boys!" Gabe grinned, looking a little like an elf. "We can gossip, and do blind makeovers-" "Shut up, Gabriel," Dean growled, and the archangel snickered, before plopping down on a bed and taking his magazine out again. Charlie took the bed by the window.

"I'll sleep on the floor," Sam said, and Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "No. You get a bed. After all you went through with the trials, you're sleepin' comfy this week." Sam looked at him, and finally agreed. Dean got out some blankets, and propped up on the couch.

They heard the argument going on next door. "Why does this treacherous being get the softer bed? What has he done to deserve that level of comfort?" Cas asked, and they could hear Crowley's voice. "I love you too, darling, but I am a King, and royalty deserves the best."

"The beds are all the same!" Lucifer argued. Dean went in, knocking. "Cas, I thought you were babysitter." Cas glared. "I refuse to mediate when Crowley is being unreasonable." Dean sighed, feeling like he was dealing with a bunch of fussy children.

Back in the other room, Charlie frowned as she noticed what Gabriel was reading. "Oh my gods," she said, "Are you a fan?" She flipped over the cover, and found he was reading a Lord of the Rings magazine.

"You could say that," Gabe smiled back. "Liv Tyler is super hot, so..." "I know, right?! She's my desktop wallpaper." Sam chuckled from the corner of the room, where he was sitting down.

Dean came back in, and Sam suddenly thought of something. "Uh... we're here for a week, and have no change of clothes." "So?" Dean asked, and Charlie wrinkled her nose.

The older brother rolled his eyes. "Fine, we'll...look out for some clothes in the park tomorrow."

They finally went to sleep a while later, and Charlie set her phone alarm for morning- their first day in the park.


	2. Magic Kingdom: Part 1

"We are going to Expedition Everest," Dean announced, and Crowley scowled. "The Haunted Mansion sounds much more pleasant. And more... my bag." "Let's settle this halfway, and go to Big Thunder," Sam suggested, trying to keep the peace. "Why should you get to decide?" Dean barked, and Sam put his hands up.

Over at a different breakfast table, where there was no arguing over the map, Charlie and Cas sat with their food. "This is hilarious," the redhead snorted, watching the others, and Cas picked up some of his pancakes, unable to resist the smell, now that he was human. "This is _ridiculous_. How could I have listened to Metatron?"

Charlie put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey- don't beat yourself up. This guy sounds like a big douche, so nothing you could have done would prevent that."

Cas narrowed his eyes, and nodded slowly. "And look at it this way, Castiel, it could be a lot worse. I mean, we were dropped in Florida! Alternatively, Sam or Dean could be dead, or possessed, and you could be homeless with angels hunting you down!" Cas raised an eyebrow. "That would be very bad. I'm glad that's not what happened."

"Hey kids," Lucifer trilled, plopping his plate down next to them, and Cas grumbled. "They didn't have any sacrificial animal hearts for breakfast, so I settled for second best," he said, smearing whipped cream over chocolate chip waffles.

"Where's Gabriel?" Charlie asked, and Lucifer shrugged. "Knowing little brother, he's probably still sleeping." Castiel sighed. "That does sound like him." Suddenly, there was the loud sound of music starting to play, and in walked Gabriel to the tune of 'Back In Black.'

Dean chuckled, and Gabe sat down at Charlie's table. "Mornin' sunshines! Ready for the first day in paradise?" "I wouldn't call this paradise," Crowley yawned. "Oh, lighten up, sourpuss! This is fun!" Gabriel smirked, and Crowley grunted.

They all finished their breakfast, and briskly made their way to the opening gates of Disney.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Dean grumbled, walking beside his brother, and Sam laughed. "Yeah, you know, with our life- I never expected to have a chance to go here..." Dean looked over, and thought he caught a little hint of excitement in Sam's eyes and the way he bounced slightly when he walked.

But when Sam saw Dean studying him, the taller brother just shrugged his jacket a little looser, and coughed. "But I can't believe we agreed to this for a week," he added, and Dean smirked a little.

"Well, look at this," Lucifer said aloud, "A demon, an archangel, two monster hunters and their hacker friend, a fallen angel, and the devil walk into Disney World..." "Sounds like a bad joke," Dean commented.

"I'm not just a '_demon_,'" Crowley said, "King of Hell, thank you." "You certainly do like to make that known, don't you?" Lucifer said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "Yes, because I think I represent my kind better than you ever did!" "Oh yes? How so?" Crowley looked ready to burst, and Dean looked back.

"Hey hey _HEY_! What did I say about getting along?!" He turned back around. "Freakin' five year olds."

They finally got to the gate, and they all collectively drew in a breath at what would be the weirdest week they would ever have- or endure, it depends on whose side you take.

"Expedition Everest," Dean quickly said, and Crowley stopped. "Oh no, you don't. We discussed this." "Yeah, and we agreed to the damn Yeti ride!" "No, we said we would settle for a happy medium," Sam pointed out. "We never said that," Dean spat back, and Cas frowned. "What medium? Where? There is someone here who can communicate with spirits?"

They all looked at him in silence for a second, and Dean grabbed him by the collar and dragged them along with the group, who were, for the sake of their long-term tolerance of each other, agreeing to Sam's idea.

"Look at all these disgusting creatures," Crowley said, making a face. "They're called kids, Crowley," Sam chuckled. "Semantics, Moose," Crowley said, flicking off a speck of dust from his suit.

"Is that the line?" Gabe asked in surprise, and they all looked to see a sparsely-populated waiting area. "Quick, go while there's still time!" Charlie said frantically, and she dashed off, the others following close behind.

The people in front of them had a small boy, who was staring at Cas intently, and the former angel was staring back just as intently. "This boy... this boy will be a prophet," he calmly informed the boy's parents, and they frowned. Dean rolled his eyes, and apologized for him.

"Cas, don't freak out the children," Dean snapped. "Yeah. That's Luci's job," Gabe said, pointing to Lucifer over on a bench with a girl.

"I'm the devil," he told her, and her eyes widened. Lucifer grinned from her reaction, but the smile faltered as she took out her character autograph signing book for him to write in. "Could you sign this, then?" she asked, and Lucifer got up.

"Little brats," he mumbled, and Crowley nodded. "Well, I'm glad you two found common ground. Now come on," Dean said as the line moved.

They were let into the loading zone, and Charlie immediately claimed front left. Sam tried to get into the other side of the front, but Gabe shook his head. "Nuh uh. No way. We don't need your freakishly long hair blowing back into our faces, Samsquatch." Sam frowned, and combed his fingers through his hair defensively.

Sam reluctantly took the back, and Gabe cheerfully jumped into the front. "I shall take back with the large one," Crowley said, getting into the back seat with Sam. Lucifer got into the middle with Dean, and Cas had his own seat.

They started the ride.

"_Hold on tight, cause this is the wildest ride in the wilderness!" _a voice said, and despite himself, Dean swallowed. "What does this voice mean, wildernes-" Cas started, and the ride took off.

"Holy banana balls, this is great!" Gabe shouted, high-fiving Charlie, and Dean raised his eyebrows at his wording.

After the ride was done, they were all fairly shaken. Cas was pressed up against Dean from behind from the force of the ride, and Dean glared back at him. "Cas, get out of my ass!" Castiel narrowed his eyes, leaning back. "I was never in your..."

They got off, and Charlie suddenly got an idea. "Ohmygod, you guys!" she shrieked, "We have to get mouse ears!" Dean groaned. "No!" She looked at him with a pout, and he rolled his eyes.

They went to the store, and all got a different hat. Dean's was a pirate mouse hat, Charlie's was a pirate princess mouse hat, Gabriel's was a sorcerer mouse hat, Sam's was an original 1940s Mickey Mouse hat, Lucifer got one with flames on it, Crowley got one with a tuxedo pattern printed on it, and Cas...

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asked, and the man looked at him. "What? Is my selection one of distaste?" Dean sighed, and looked over Cas' sparkly aqua Ariel mermaid hat. "It's... no. Let's just go."

"I think you look great, Cas," Charlie told him, and he smiled, pleased with himself for making a good choice. "Thank you."

"Let's go this way," Charlie said, "Don't worry. We'll get to Expedition Everest and Haunted Mansion by the end of the day." She led them to the Hollywood section, and stopped in front of a huge, dilapidated tower.

"Here it is," she grinned, "The Tower Of Terror." "Hmmm," Crowley said, approving this name. "Let's go," Charlie grinned, and Dean held up his hands. "Woah, woah, woah, now. Uh... We've got our hats... I think I'll stay here and hold them, for everyone."

Sam scoffed. "Are you scared, Dean?" Crowley raised an eyebrow, and looked back at him. "My my, Squirrel. You hunt monsters for a living and you're scared of this old thing?" Dean crossed his arms. "I am not scared," he said. "Then prove it," Lucifer said. "YOU shut up!" Dean said angrily, pointing a finger at the devil.

"I think Dean should be able to do whatever he pleases," Cas said, putting a hand on his shoulder, and Dean looked conflicted. "But- it's not that- look, I just... I don't want to lose the hats. I would go on it if we had somewhere to put them, which we don't, so-"

Crowley rolled his eyes, and tapped a woman's shoulder beside them. "Excuse me, could you please look after these bloody buggered hats so our friend can accompany us on this ride?" Dean grumbled. "_Colleague,_ not friends." She smiled warmly. "Of course! Don't worry- my 8 year old daughter went on this, and said it was fine!"

Dean feigned a smile, and frowned again as they walked toward the line. "I hate you, Crowley." "I know, dear." "Where's Gabe?" Charlie asked, and they looked around. "Yoohoo! Over here!" they heard a voice say, and they saw Gabriel in one of the bellhop costumes, snickering.

"How did you do that without your power?" Cas asked. Gabe shrugged. "I stole someone's uniform." "That's not very nice!" Sam protested, and Gabriel scoffed, pointing to his own face. "Helloooo! Trickster!" They laughed, and went into the ride.

Dean stared at the chicken exits a few times, wanting desperately to use them, but decided against it in case word got out that Dean Winchester was afraid of the 'Tower Of Terror.' He'd been to hell and back for gods' sake, why would he be scared of this?!

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked. "Shut up." "Alright-y then." They waited, and waited, and Dean was ready to puke from anticipation.

They finally got on, and got strapped in. "This is exciting," Gabe said, rubbing his hands together. "What is this Twilight Zone?" Cas whispered, "There is certainly no such thing as an extraterrestrial zone beyond human perception." Crowley smirked. "You take the fun out of everything, Castiel."

The ride started moving forward, introducing them to what was to come. Suddenly, some ghosts appeared in front of them, and a mirror appeared as well.

_"Now... say goodbye to the real world..." _

Their reflections turned to ghosts, making it look like they were dead, and Sam sighed. "Not again."

The ride dropped a little, and Dean thought he was going to pass out. "Whew!" Charlie yelled, smiling ecstatically, and even Crowley seemed to be having fun. Soon, they reached the 12 story top of the hotel, and the windows opened to show the entire park beneath them. Dean gripped onto the seats, and the elevator shook a little. After a second, it plummeted. "Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted, and Sam let out a long holler as they dropped.

"Get me the hell off this damn thing," Dean said, and Cas smiled a little. You see, Dean? It wasn't so bad." "Shut your mouth, Cas."

Charlie dashed down to check their picture, and laughed very hard when she saw it.

In it, she was laughing, Gabe was making a kissy face, Cas looked visibly disoriented with his mouth open as if about to say something, Sam's mouth was in a surprised O and his eyes were blown wide, Dean's face was red and his knuckles were white, his face covered with pure fear, Crowley looked calm as ever inspecting his nails, and Lucifer was making devil horns behind Sam's head.

"We are so buying this," Charlie said. "No," Dean contradicted. "Come on. We'll buy two," Sam smiled, going up to the counter with Charlie. "Oh, you're jumping on this bandwagon?" Dean asked incredulously. "It was fun!" Sam laughed. "Your face, my friend, was priceless," Gabe said, slapping Dean on the back.

They bought the pictures, one for Sam and one for Charlie to keep, and headed off toward the main area again.

"Why don't we take a bit of time off of rides," Lucifer said cautiously, "And check out some shows." Charlie nodded. "Yeah, I think there's a few starting in the Magic Kingdom soon."

So they started walking that way, Cas still confused over who Rod Serling was.


	3. Magic Kingdom: Part 2

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I go to Disney World in 5 days so I'm getting pretty excited about it ;) When I get back, I'll probably have lots more great ideas for this fic. xx**

* * *

Dean's stomach, (and fear) were beginning to settle down as they made it to their destination, Magic Kingdom. He suddenly stopped, his spirits (and something else) immediately lifting as he set eyes on someone.

"Hey there," he said suavely, walking up to Princess Jasmine. She looked at him, and seemed to like what she saw. "Hi. Would you like your picture taken..._sir_?" "Oh," Dean chuckled, "I'd like a lot more than that," he smiled, and she seemed to blush. Sam went over, dragging his brother away. "I get off work at 9!" Jasmine called, and Dean sent her a wink.

"Dude!" "What?! Jasmine's always been my favourite princess! She's friggin' hot!" "Belle is better, in my opinion." "Why?" "She's smart. She likes reading." "Jasmine wears stripper clothes."

There was silence, and Gabriel walked past the two. "I think Dean wins this argument," he said casually, and Sam huffed as they walked back over to the group. "Okay, so the Star Wars show is in a half an hour, when the-"

"Hey! You!" They heard someone call in their direction, and they turned, seeing a Disney stage worker beckoning someone. "Tall guy in the front!" Sam pointed to himself, and the worker nodded. "Come here, or you'll miss your queue!" "Excuse me?" "You're not even in costume yet!"

Sam looked around, and chuckled a little. "Uh, I think you have the wrong person-" "Quit talking, and get going, Gaston!" they said, and Dean raised his eyebrows. "Gaston! Well now." Crowley bent over laughing. "Oh, Moose. Show us the muscles!"

Sam looked very uncomfortable. "Uh, seriously, I'm not Gaston. You must be looking for someone else." The lady hurried him backstage, and he shot a look back at the group, silently pleading for help. Nobody was quick to though, for they wanted to see this more than anything.

After a few more minutes, a lady went out on stage, and began to sing a musical number about a small town. She was Belle. "This should be good," Lucifer smirked, and Gabriel nabbed Charlie's phone to videotape. "Hells yeah."

Suddenly, Sam was pushed out on stage, dressed in ridiculous yellow leotards and a red and black tunic that showed off his bare arms. He looked at Belle awkwardly. "Uhhhh," he said, trying to follow along with the music, "My name is Gaston... and I'm a... douche..."

Dean smiled, shaking his head, and Cas seemed quite amused as well. "Sam sure shoulda been a performer, huh?" Lucifer asked, clapping slowly along. Dean grinned. "Oh, I told him he had talent, but he wouldn't listen." "An artist's wasted talent," Gabriel said, shaking his head as they laughed.

They saw Belle discreetly whisper something in Sam's ear on stage, and Sam looked even more uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, and turned to the audience, flexing his muscles in a very macho way.

Gabriel hooted, Lucifer gave a loud wolf whistle, and Dean called, "Take it off, Sammy!" Sam faced them, giving them a particularly vicious bitchface, and smiled shortly at the rest of the audience, before taking off backstage.

They joined him, just as the manager was scolding him. "This is _Disney_," she was saying angrily, "You are_ so_ fired! I don't know why we even hired you in the first place!" Sam put up his hands in defeat. "You _didn't!"_ he said, but she had already walked away.

"Sam, you killed it," Dean smiled, slapping him on the back, and Charlie nodded. "You were really great." "And apparently..." Gabriel commented, checking Charlie's phone, "Tumblr thinks so too." Sam's eyes widened, and he stormed off ahead. "I hate you guys."

Lucifer and Gabe high fived, and Cas walked over to a park map and studied it.

"Splash Mountain," he said, eyes narrowed, "Do you get wet on that ride?" "Well, that's usually what _splash_ means, Cas," Dean said. "Can we do that?" he asked, and he looked absolutely adorable as he said it. "You actually want to do something?" Dean asked, and Cas looked away, pursing his lips. "This day hasn't been... unbearable. It's been quite entertaining actually. Although I fail to see these people's obsession with the mouse couple."

"The Mouse Couple," Gabriel repeated, snorting, "You are one of a kind, Cas," he said, walking past him on the way to Splash Mountain, and Cas frowned. "Umm... thank you?" They all went that way, following the trickster angel.

"There it is," he said, pointing up at it. "And the line doesn't look so bad either!" Charlie said, "Weird. Everything seems to be pretty cleared up." "I guess Metatron was feeling lenient."

"I'm glad we ended up here," Lucifer said as they got in line, "I've heard Metatron's usually one for pop culture stuff." "You mean we could've ended up in Indiana Jones instead?" Sam asked, surfacing from his moody sulking, and Charlie and Dean both groaned at the same time, imagining how cool that would have been.

They got up to the front, and the operator placed them. Since they were seven, and the logs seated six at most, Sam and Dean stayed behind, letting the others take the first log.

"Catch you on the flip side, boys!" Gabe called, and Charlie grinned. "Peace out, bitches." The brothers smiled, and waved them off. Crowley looked horrified when he saw the water. "If I had my mojo at this moment, I would turn this water into fire and watch this place burn." Charlie gulped. "That's nice to know."

Sam and Dean got in, and Sam was about to get in the front, when Dean put a restraining hand on his chest. "Hey- I get the front." Sam huffed. "Why?" "Because I'm older, that's why." "You're such an ass, that doesn't mean you get the front, Dean!" "Yes it does. Also, I'm better than you, so shut your cakehole."

"Excuse me," the operator said, staring at them like they were children, "We have people waiting, would you like to catch the next log?" "No," they both said, and Sam reluctantly got in behind Dean, because god knows that when he wants his way, he gets it. "Jerk," Sam mumbled, crossing his arms, and Dean smiled. "Bitch."

The log floated along, and Sam felt himself smile along with his brother. It had been a long time since they'd done that.

Back in the other log, Cas was overanalyzing the animals. "Why does the rabbit want to run away?" he asked, "This seems like a highly suitable habitat for his species." "He's probably not happy with his family," Lucifer said, obviously insinuating his own experiences in his tone. "I don't understand," Cas said, "If he could get eaten by the vultures, why not stay at home?" "Because it's a bloody animatronic, Cas!" Crowley said, rolling his eyes. Cas sighed, dipping a finger in the water.

Sam and Dean were going through some rapids, and decided to see if the others could hear them. "Hey, let's call, okay Sam?" "Yeah, okay." "HEY GUYS! Poughkeepsie!" They heard Crowley laugh, but the rest of them were utterly oblivious.

They started nearing the drop, and Dean was getting fidgety. "Dude," Sam said, "You can admit it if you're scared of rides." "No way! I'm not!" "Uh, Tower of Terror?" "Come on, I wasn't scared."

They got to the top, and heard the others go over the edge, all screaming. "Crap," Dean muttered, gripping the side of the log. "You're in front of me," Sam grinned, seemingly taking pleasure in torturing Dean, "You'll be the first to fly out." "Shut up, Sam!"

They shouted as they went over the drop, and it was over as soon as it started. "Woah, that wasn't so bad," Dean commented. "Exactly," Sam said, smirking. "You do not tell anyone of my fidgeting, or I tell everyone about your 'experimental' phase in grade 9." Sam dropped the smile. "Deal."

They checked the picture this time, and it was just as funny as the last. Charlie had made sure to do the vulcan symbol with her fingers.

They went off and spent a few hours doing little rides around the area they were in, and even stopped at a gift shop, where Charlie got a Eyore stuffy. "Why is his tail nailed on?" Cas had asked. "Nailed-on tail you say?" Crowley asked, interested, "Sounds like something I should remember for future torture sessions..." "Don't give him any ideas," Dean said.

A litter later, it was beginning to get dark, and they had time for a few more rides. "Where to now?" Gabriel asked, "The night approaches," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Which is all the more reason to pay the Mansion of haunted sorts a visit," Crowley said, nodding toward that section of the park.

Lucifer grimaced at Dean sympathetically. "I think Hell-Boy's got a point, Deanie. Haunted Mansions are always better at night." Dean sighed. "Fine. But the first one we go to tomorrow is Expedition Everest!" "Agreed," Charlie nodded, and they went off.

As they went in through the gardens of the ride, things were already pretty spooky. Since it was night time, the mansion was lit up, and fog was pouring out. "Ah," Crowley said, putting his hands in his pockets comfortably, "Just like home."

"Oh, I wish I had my shotgun right now," Dean grinned sadistically. "Why?" Cas frowned. "All the ghosts," Sam chuckled. "This is what I call Hunter's Paradise," Dean added, smiling.

As they went through the ride, they all thoroughly enjoyed all the props. They heard the person sitting behind them in their own doom buggy say, "This is just like another day on the job! The hotel I work at looks exactly like this place."

Dean laughed, nudging Sam. "Another day on the job. No kidding," he whispered, and Sam smirked.

At the end of everything, everyone was beginning to head to the front exit, since the park would be closing soon, and so the group headed out.

"That was pretty fun," Lucifer said, and Gabriel agreed. "Totes it was!" he said, and Crowley raised an eyebrow. "It was alright... the last part there really brightened my mood." "Tomorrow we've got to hit Star Tours," Charlie said.

They went back to the hotel for the night, where Cas and Crowley had worked out a rotating system for the 'soft' bed.


	4. Animal Kingdom

Everyone seemed to be in a fairly good mood that morning. Despite getting only 6 hours of sleep, Sam and Dean were used to 4, so it was almost like a luxury for them.

"Dude, I'm starting to like this place," Dean mumbled to Charlie as they walked past the pool to the breakfast area, "They've got friggin' everything." Charlie smirked. "It's pretty awesome, yeah. I just… I just want you to know, that I really appreciate you guys doing this for me… I know there's no monsters around here to waste, and that must be really… frustrating, but-"

"Hey," Dean said, wrapping her in a side hug as they walked, "I'm glad we stayed. I like seeing you smile, kiddo." Charlie grinned, and Dean looked at her. "And about the monster thing? Well, it's kinda nice taking a break. Sammy needs the down-time, if you can call this down-time anyway. He's been through a lot these last couple months." Charlie looked up. "The trials?" she asked, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Yeah…" Dean said, watching Sam as he scrolled through his phone in front of them, trying to ignore Gabriel's chatter.

"Well, I don't exactly know what those are, since I've been M.I.A in Moondor for the past few months, but I'm glad they're over now. Sam doesn't deserve any bad stuff." Dean nodded. "Nah, he doesn't." He huffed a laugh. "Look at us now- we averted the apocalypse, banished ancient creatures to Purgatory, translated heavenly prophecies, and now we're eating breakfast at a Disney Resort." "Our lives are strange," Charlie said.

They got in through the doors, and got some trays, loading up their refillable mugs at the drink stations.

Gabriel immediately dashed to the hot chocolate station, almost knocking over a kid, Sam, Dean and Cas settled for coffee, Charlie got some orange juice, and Crowley and Lucifer went over to the person working there.

"Do you have any whiskey?" Crowley asked. She looked at him funny. "Or possibly type AB virgin blood?" Lucifer smiled cordially, twining his hands in front of him.

Her mouth hung open, and thankfully, Charlie overheard. "Ha! You kidders, you," she smiled, wrapping one arm around each, even though it secretly scared her to death to do so, "These guys and their pranks!"

She steered them away, and Crowley frowned at her. She looked at them. "You can't just ask stuff like that at Disney World!" Lucifer grinned. "I just wanted to see what she'd do. You ruined my moment!"

Charlie rolled her eyes, and they all joined at a table.

Later, they waited in line for the resort bus that would take them to the Animal Kingdom.

"This kingdom has animals," Cas said, "Does this mean they'll have bees Dean?" Dean turned to him. "Uh… bees are everywhere, Cas, I don't think they have a bee_ farm _there, but they probably have some somewhere, yeah." Cas smiled contentedly.

"What do you think would happen if I let out all the animals at the same time?" Gabriel asked idly. "You can't, remember?" Sam asked. "You can't take the trick out of the trickster, Sam!" he grinned, and Lucifer spoke up. "If you let them out, I would probably slaughter them all."

There was an awkward silence. "Why are you even here, man?" Dean asked, shaking his head.

When they got there, the older Winchester made for Expedition Everest in his bow-legged trot. "Hurry up, guys!" he whined, and Sam laughed. "What are you, 12?" "I'm young at heart," Dean scowled. Crowley shielded his eyes from the sun as he looked up at the tall, artificially snowy mountain.

"This looks unpleasant," Cas said from beside him, and Crowley sighed. "That's one thing I won't disagree with you on, Cas." "Nah, this is awesome!" Dean said, rubbing his hands together. "Dean, I don't understand," Cas muttered, "Just yesterday, you were scared of the Terrifying Tower." "I thought we settled this, Cas, I wasn't _scared_. And this is different… it's not vertical!"

"It's practically vertical," Gabriel snorted. Dean went in anyway.

Sam stopped as soon as they hit the line. "Oh my god… you guys, take a look at this!" They all looked where he was looking around at the artifacts and legends, stories and masks. Everything was yeti themed, and Sam was fascinated by it all.

"This is incredible!" he exclaimed, "So get this- the Chinese people of this tea company feared the yeti so much they stopped the transportation… but now, it's open again for tourism!" "Well, that's just fan-friggin'-tastic," Dean said, "This thing is like one of the monsters we hunt."

"It's fake of course," Sam added, "But that doesn't make it any less interesting." "These ancient prayer flags and artistic interpretations are far from illegitimate, mind you," Cas said, nodding toward the animal masks.

They were all so pretty, albeit scary looking.

"All aboard the Royal Anandapur Tea Company express," someone called, "You will be departing for Everest with your guide shortly, please strap in."

Crowley was reading the sign. "Uh, this says it moves backward… I don't _do_ backward." "You do now," Dean grinned. Crowley made his squinty, threatening face at him, and Dean shrugged. "Remember when you were chained to a chair in our devil trap dungeon when we were trying to translate the demon tablet?" he asked, and a woman in front of them turned slightly.

"It was an episode of a show he watches," Lucifer reassured her, and she turned back. Charlie looked at him proudly, and Luci grinned. "Did I do it right?" "10 point save," she grinned back, and they slapped a high five.

"Yes, how could I forget such quality time with you boys?" Crowley sighed, crossing his arms. "Yeah, well, I'm sure that was worse than this," Dean said.

Cas and Dean got the front this time, Sam and Gabriel got the second row, Lucifer sat alone, and Charlie and Crowley got the back most seats.

When the ride started, it began to go alarmingly fast, and Dean began to tense up.

_Remember, you're excited for his ride. You're gonna love this ride, you love fast-_

"Son of a bitch!" he whimpered, noticing just how high they were climbing up this friggin' mountain. Cas looked at him, eyes equally as nervous. "Dean, this is unnerving." "That's nice to hear, coming from an angel of the lord!" Dean almost cried, and Cas looked down. "My apologies." Dean squeezed his eyes shut.

They finally tipped over, and went through the mountain, even faster than before, loud booming noises and roars surrounding them. Charlie screamed out of exhilaration, and Cas clutched onto Dean's sleeve.

"Shit, Cas, let go, you're freaking me out!" But Cas held his vice grip, so Dean let him.

Soon, they made it to the absolute peak, where prayer flags were blowing and-

"The friggin' tracks are decimated!" Dean cried, and Sam leaned forward. "It's okay, it's built this way." "What the hell?! How the hell are we supposed to get dooooooooaaahhhhhhh!" he shouted as the train dipped backward, and they all were dragged back down a new track, stopping only to see the shadow of the Yeti tearing apart more tracks.

Dean could hardly hear anything, except for the faint mutter of Crowley, _"I'm gonna be sick, all because of the damn Winchesters. Why do I associate myself with them? Nobody knows…"_

They finished out the ride, and the bars went up.

"That… was awesome!" Dean beamed, trying to hide his shaking arms, and Cas finally let go of his wrist. "What?" "It was awesome!" "You're such an idjit, you know that?" Sam huffed, and Dean smirked. "Channelling a little Bobby today, Sam?" Sam grinned.

"A Bug's Life," Cas murmured slowly, and Charlie turned. "Hm?" "The attraction, A Bug's Life, I'd very much like to see it." "Yeah, there might be some bees for you!" Sam smiled, slapping him on the back.

"Bees…" Lucifer muttered, "When did bees become so important to a celestial being?" "It was a…phase," Dean growled, not particularly wanting to get into the fact that the devil himself caused this 'phase' by getting in Cas' head.

They walked past the Tree of Life, with all the animals and wildlife carved into it. "It's beautiful," Charlie smiled.

When they sat down in the 4D Theatre, Cas was enthralled with all the huge bugs modelled around them. "This is a surreal experience," he said.

"It's like a bad acid trip," Dean added. "And you would know this, how?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him sheepishly. "Just… guessing? Heh."

"All these insignificant creatures… they're nothing compared to us," Lucifer said, surveying the bugs as the lights dimmed. "I beg to differ," Cas said, frowning, "They are part of a larger ecosystem, and help humans in many significant ways." Luci turned to him. "Did I ever say humans mattered to me in any way?"

Cas thoroughly enjoyed the show, but there was a disappointment. "There were no bees… only wasps, and they're not very nice," he pointed out. "Maybe another time, buddy," Dean said, and Cas nodded.

"Is there anything else we gotta do here?" Gabriel asked, looking at a map. "Ooh, can we do the time travelling dinosaur thing before we go?!" Sam asked, "They're so interesting!" "God, this is like an educational field trip for you," Dean said, disgusted. Sam smiled. "This park is actually pretty cool."

"Let's go back in time, bitches," Charlie grinned, and they found their way to that ride.

There were warning posters everywhere for bumpy simulation, loud sounds, flashing lights, and scary themes. "Hey, loud sounds, flashing lights, and scary themes," Gabriel said, nudging Lucifer, "Just like a Sunday dinner upstairs with the fam!" Lucifer smirked a little at this.

At first, a scientist gave a talk on screen about the mission he was assigning you, then cited all the accompanying dangers. Sam looked like a little boy, grinning around at all the archaeological artefacts and dinosaur bones and things.

They were guided to the cars, or more like jeeps painted in camouflage, and the ride started in the dark. They sure weren't kidding when they said it would be bumpy.

Dinosaurs came at them, and all kinds of other stuff, like comets. The world was supposedly ending for the dinosaurs, and the rider was supposed to be retrieving some DNA or something before the world exploded.

"Sorta like Jurassic Park, but with time travel," Dean grinned over to Sam. "Dean, that's Universal Studios." Dean shrugged.

Soon, the ride was over.

"I feel like I have a bloody neck-ache after being tossed through a wormhole!" Crowley complained, rubbing his neck. "Touche," Gabriel said, "Though wormholes are more fun."

"It's only about noon now," Sam said, checking his phone, "You guys wanna park hop?" "_Park hop, _Sammy?" Dean asked, staring at his brother. "Yeah! That's the term, isn't it?" Charlie giggled. "You're a natural vacationer, Sam." "Alright, let's check out the park with the giant boob thing," Dean said, gesturing loosely at the map. Charlie raised her eyebrows suggestively. "I'm all for that."

"The future world," Cas said, looking as well, "Do these serve as predictions of what the future will bring on Earth?" "Well, Cas, Walt Disney had a dream back many decades ago, to make a park that had some element of what he thought or hoped the future would advance to become." Cas squinted, and nodded. "Somewhat like Tomorrowland?" "Exactly, back in the Magic Kingdom!"

"That sounds like it'll be a hoot," Lucifer said, yawning, "I'd like to mock what humans believe the world will actually accomplish." Sam pursed his lips, and Gabe shrugged. "Eh, humans are flawed. But they try, y'know? All this… is pretty amazing, to be honest, coming from one man's vision." Lucifer just made a face.

"To Epcot!" Charlie announced, and they walked toward the bus station at the gates.

Though not before stopping at a gift store, buying Cas a stuffed bee, and buying Crowley a plush Simba hat that said, 'I'm The _Lion _King!' on it. Everyone thought it was perfect but him.


End file.
